


Pressure

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Symbiosis [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, mention of erotic electrostimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to Animals Chapter 10. Felix displays dominance over Locus after the events of Chapter 10. This is not required to understand Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

“Just what did you think you were doing back there?” Felix had waited for Clara, or whatever her name was, to leave the bathroom, pushing Locus back against the wall. He snapped his attention back to Locus, running his fingers over his jaw and grasping it. “Look at me.” Locus met Felix’s eyes, swallowing hard. “Much better. Who was she? Someone to make me jealous? Someone to make me come begging at your heels to touch you? You’ve made it pretty clear that you don’t want my attention, so why flaunt it in my face?”

“But I was--” Locus silenced his tongue when Felix’s grip tightened on his jaw.

“I don’t want your excuses. You know what you’re about. Now. Do you want me? Deep down. Do you think about me when you touch yourself?” Felix’s hands spread out over the front of Locus armor by the codpiece, pressing against the cock he assumed was hardening inside. He pressed against it, smile quirking over his lips when Locus’ eyes slipped closed. The soft gasp was enough for him and he leaned in to kiss his neck, laying his tongue flat over the skin that he assumed was salted with sweat from being anxious, nervous. “You were worried.”

Locus nodded, not saying anything this time, instead playing into Felix’s touches as he progressed across his hips, leaving little pressures that made him press into it. Felix could tell Locus wanted to protest, to explain, to make it so Felix didn’t seem so angry, but Felix knew he delighted in being teased like this.

“You have one minute to explain yourself. Go.” Felix watched in delight as Locus swallowed again, whispering into his ear. “If you want me to stop, tell me so and I will.” Locus nodded slightly.

“I don’t understand myself so I kissed her in hopes it would be different than it was with you. It wasn’t, and now…” Felix licked his lips as Locus trailed off, leaning forward to kiss him with an intensity he hadn’t used since the first time. He pinned Locus’ hands to the wall, favoring grinding their hips together to add pressure against their cocks, feeling the vibrations of Locus lightly moaning into his mouth. Felix seized his opportunity to curl his tongue against Locus’, quickly being kissed back as soon as he realized he was allowed to. Felix captured Locus’ lip when he withdrew and used teeth this time, pulling Locus’ lip between his and grinding into him harder when he heard a low whine start to come up from his throat.

“Do you like it when I do that?” Felix pulled away from his lips, red and swollen from the teeth scraping against his skin. Locus tentatively pushed his hips against Felix’s, not saying anything but opening his mouth to gasp at Felix returning the motion. Locus’ breath came out ragged, pressing into Felix’s hips and whimpering when he pulled them away. “I want an answer first.”

“Y-yes,” he gasped out, pushing against Felix’s hands as they held him tight, knowing full well he could get out of this if he wanted to but also knowing he didn’t want to.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Felix asked as he leaned forward, whispering into Locus’ ear. His tongue curved over the shell, causing a noticeable shiver.

“Y-yes,” Locus rasped out, unable to completely find his voice as he tried to rut against Felix’s codpiece.

“So you are mine tonight?” Felix breathed the words hot into Locus’ ear.

Locus nodded. “Yes.” This time his voice didn’t waver.

\---

Felix didn’t waste any time dragging Locus back to the frigate, instructing the mechanic to take lead and put them back on their course towards Allen. Felix pushed him into his bunk, shutting the door behind him and tearing at the seals and clasps on Locus’ armor. Felix licked his lips once he had Locus stripped, refusing to meet his eyes and hard in front of him.

“Well now. Seems you’re enjoying it so far. Why are you looking away like you don’t?” Felix leaned in to lick a stripe across Locus’ neck, grinning at the shudder he got in return. “Is it because you don’t get to see me naked yet too?” Felix took his time stripping off his own armor, Locus’ eyes catching glimpses from time to time, lingering as more of the armor fell away. Locus became more entranced as Felix kicked away the last bit of body armor, eyes fixed on Felix’s cock.

“A few ground rules: you listen to what I say for you to do. I don’t want you thinking that you can just refuse if you want to. If you want something to stop, you tell me a color.” Locus nodded as Felix continued, starting to pace, his cock bobbing and Locus’ eyes following it. “To go with that, I want you to be mine. Not hers. Tonight you’re here for me, okay?” Locus nodded again, pausing for a moment before moving toward Felix and leaning up on his toes kiss him, mimicking the motions Felix had done with him.

“I will listen to your orders.” Locus stood in front of Felix as he shivered slightly, the words making his cock jump. Felix pushed Locus back against his bunk, hiking his legs up around his waist and ground his cock against Locus’. Locus pushed his head back into the thin pillow, whining softly.

“Did you like it when I fucked you before?” Felix asked, pulling his hips away from Locus’ for a moment, reaching over for the bottle of lube that he usually kept in his tactical pouch. Always be prepared, just like a Boy Scout. Locus gave a slight nod and Felix reached down between his legs, pushing the fingers he had slicked with lube just a moment before into Locus. Felix grinned as Locus gasped, grasping onto his arms to ground himself. Felix pushed in slowly, wanting to watch Locus’ face for discomfort. When he found none, he pushed the fingers in deeper, scissoring his fingers apart to open him up more. Locus panted out his approval, soon pushing his hips down to screw himself onto those fingers, fucking himself against Felix’s hand. Felix suppressed a laugh, pulling the fingers out of him and wiping them against the sheets. He lubed up his cock, satisfied with Locus’ actions thus far and pressed the tip against his asshole.

“You like this don’t you?” Felix pushed in slowly, sinking in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside Locus’ ass, rocking against him.

“Yessss,” Locus hissed out. “Feels good.” Felix didn’t need much more approval than that, pulling his hips back as he left Locus, gasping out, then pushing back into him as he buried his face in the crook of Locus’ neck. Locus dug his nails into Felix’s shoulders as he started a steady rhythm, pumping his hard cock in and out of him. Felix bit at Locus’ neck with each new noise, each quiet whimper, angling his hips as deep as he could go when he could swear he almost heard Locus say ‘please’, certain that he was begging for more beneath him. Felix pulled back away from him, no longer laying against his chest as he thrusted hard into him, holding onto his knees as he angled his cock up, and brushed up against the bundle of nerves that made Locus gasp out and grip the sheets tight.

“Come on, Felix, please,” Locus managed to gasp out, twisting the sheets in his fists as he angled his hips down into Felix’s thrusts, suppressing the groan in his throat that begged to escape. Felix purposely changed his angle back to before, leaning back down to practically lay on top of him, biting the side of his neck and sucking at the skin.

“Please what?” Felix groaned into his ear, steadily thrusting into him after pulling Locus’ legs up to hook his knees around Felix’s elbows. The angle allowed him to fuck Locus deep but denied him the sweet, overwhelming pleasure of having his prostate stimulated as directly, no matter how much Locus quietly whined for it.

“Please let me come.” If Locus could blush, Felix swore he would be doing it right now by the way he looked away from Felix after he said it.

“No.” Felix shook his head, chasing his own orgasm as it drew closer, releasing Locus’ legs to scratch his blunt nails across the skin of his rump. Locus whimpered, partly from the nails, partly from wanting to give in to his pleasure being overridden by his need not to disappoint Felix by not following orders.

“No?” he asked softly, not wanting to defy Felix and be denied entirely.

“No. You can wait. You aren’t allowed to come until I tell you to.” Felix’s voice switched, authoritative in its manner. It sent a shiver down Locus’ spine, and Felix noted he curved his back to angle himself into taking more of Felix’s cock with each thrust. Felix closed his eyes for a moment, still drunk on the tightness that Locus gripped him with as he thrusted in and drew out. The fact that he was denying Locus sweet release only made him harder for what was to come.

As Felix rocked into him a last time, coating his insides with come, hot and sticky, he carefully withdrew, not wanting to get anymore of a mess on his bunk than was already there.

“Kneel on the floor beside the bed.” Felix kept the authoritative tone to his voice and the shiver returned as Locus complied, rolling off the bed and kneeling beside it. Felix licked his lips as Locus’ cock still stood, jutting out from his body and beading with pre-come from not being allowed to release himself just yet. Felix pressed his cock into Locus face. “Clean my come off my cock.”

Locus looked up at him in hesitation, waiting for the laugh, the ‘just kidding’, the subtle step back that showed Felix didn’t mean it.

“I gave you an order. Suck. My. Cock. Clean.” Felix smiled wide when Locus swallowed hard, opening his mouth to take the shaft into his mouth, making a face around it at the strange taste from the come mixed with his own odd taste. “That’s better. Clean all the come off from the mess you made me make.” Felix groaned softly as the tongue worked over his cock, soon stopping when Locus could taste nothing more than flesh. Felix pulled out of his mouth, commanding him to keep kneeling as he circled around him. When Felix’s eyes noticed the come leaking out of his thoroughly fucked ass onto the floor, he tsked loudly.

“Now look at you. Making a mess all over the floor. You should clean it up.” Felix pointed the the puddle of come that was trailing out of the cleft of his ass. Locus wet his lip, opening his mouth to protest when Felix grabbed him by the chin and guided him to turn and look down. “You’ve left a mess and I’ve asked you to clean it up now. Are you going to be a good boy and do it or do I need to get out more persuasive measures to have to take care of your messes?”

Felix let go of Locus’ chin as he continued to watch him, leaning his head down to the floor as he balanced on his hands and knees. Felix knelt down next to him to watch his progress, pushing three fingers into Locus’ freshly fucked ass, still leaking with come as he dragged his tongue over the sleek surface of the steel floor. Locus lapped up the first tongueful of it, coating his tongue and closing his eyes as Felix entered him again. His breath hitched as Felix went straight for his prostate, still sore from the beating it had taken, but aching from the lack of release. Felix pushed his fingers against it each time he thrusted his fingers into him, making Locus gasp as he lapped up the small puddle of come that had dribbled out from inside him.

Felix inspected the spot on front of Locus, finding it cleaned to his liking. Felix’s free hand kept Locus’ shoulders pressed to the ground, still fucking him hard with his fingers.

“Stroke your cock.” Felix’s words pierced the silence and Locus didn’t react right away, yelping softly when Felix pressed his fingers hard against his prostate uncomfortably. “If you want to come, stroke your cock. This is the only chance I will allow for this.” Locus nodded, reaching down between his legs to grasp his shaft, stroking softly and rutting his hips into his hand. His shoulders were still pressed to the floor and his cheek was cold against the steel, but being stroked from the inside while stimulating himself was proving overwhelming and Felix grinned the longer Locus went, finding his twitches of pleasure that brought through his face tantalizing in their own appeal.

“Felix, please,” Locus practically begged, eyes screwed shut as he gasped. “Please may I come?”

“Never thought I would see the day where I would see you beg like a bitc--” Felix bit his lip.

“Felix, please!” Locus choked out as he was impossibly close, close enough that he was about to disobey an order.

“Then come. Come all over the floor.” Felix massaged his fingers into Locus’ prostate as his hips jerked and he came hard on the floor between thrusts, his hand laying limp on the floor soon after. Felix pulled his fingers from him, making a face at the mess. “Sit up.”

When Locus didn’t obey right away, Felix pulled him up by his dreads, fisting the thick locs in his hand. Felix pressed his dirtied fingers to Locus’ lips, grinning wide when a tongue darted out without prompting to clean them, soon sucking them into his mouth and curling his tongue around them. Felix turned Locus around by his hair to show him his own puddle he had just made, releasing his locs and watching Locus go to work at cleaning up the stain on the floor.

Felix’s lips curled into a grin as he stood up and Locus righted himself to kneel in front of him.

“Should you take initiative like that like you did at the end, I won’t need to get you a collar for corrective measures. I hear the results of not paying attention are shocking.” Locus swallowed hard.

 


End file.
